kikkenstolliofandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky the Bear
Lucky the Bear is one of the main characters in the series "Meadow Dwellers". He usually represents the series, making him a mascot of sorts. Appearance He is a chestnut brown forest bear with catlike ears and a rabbit tail. He has lightning blushes, large brown eyes, a button nose and flipper-like arms, and he wears a blue T-shirt, light-grey long shorts and has soft squashy red and white shoes. Personality Lucky is normally shown to be pessimistic and a bit of a deadpan snarker. He can be a bit timid at times, though he gains more confidence throughout the series. He can also be quite bitter at times, although he is quite calm when he's not acting like a nervous wreck. He hates it when people call him cute, unless it's Kikkenstollio, to which he simply becomes embarrassed. He is easily scared or startled, and he is apparently afraid of graveyards. Despite these cowardly traits, if a friend is in danger, he will find the courage to help them out. He is easily annoyed and embarrassed, especially when he is teased about his relationship. He also feels that he's not as good as people say he is, making him not only humble but also somewhat self-depreciating. He is very grateful for the friends he has and is a kind soul on the inside. He can sometimes be a bit clueless, which often makes him look silly, and he also loves having fun. Since he has a better family life than his friends, he has trouble understanding and relating to them. Despite this, he tries to be a good friend, and a sweet boyfriend. He also learned that he should be happy about his sucsesses instead of getting upset at his failures. While he can't sing very well, often going off key, he is surprisingly good at thinking of deep song lyrics and he is a talented guitar player. He also enjoys eating, his favourite food being berries. Young Lucky As a child, he was a lot more innocent and silly, and was a little shy around Kick. He was often cheerful, but he became upset if he failed at something or if his friends were upset. He also failed to notice Kick flirting with him, believing she was just being friendly. He was also a little jealous of Fuwa. His favourite food used to be honey. Appearances EP1 - Lucky to have you EP2 - City life EP3 - Rock Chick EP5 - Aww it's fwiendship EP6 - Wolf Child EP7 - Blue N White Wallflower (minor) EP8 - Fun by the river EP9 - Share the Love Relationships Friends Fuwa the Wolf Fuwa has been Lucky's best friend ever since they were 7 years old, when Lucky attempted but failed to rescue Fuwa from drowning in the river. Fuwa encouraged the dejected Lucky to be proud of his bravery instead of upset about his failures. Fuwa and Lucky often tease each other or argue but they both look out for each other and share a strong, unbreakable bond. Fuwa mainly teases Lucky about his relationship with his girlfriend Kikkenstollio. In EP1 - Lucky to have you, Lucky reveals that he hates it when Fuwa teases him and Kikkenstollio. At the end of the story, it states that Lucky still finds it annoying but learns to laugh it off and cope with it better. However, in EP5 - Aww it's fwiendship, Fuwa teases Lucky so much that he gets annoyed at Fuwa and remarks that Fuwa's never had a girlfriend, to which Fuwa becomes embarrassed and defensive. The two held a grudge against each other until Kikkenstollio stepped in and settled things between them, even making them hug. Rock Chick Lucky and Rock Chick are close friends, and Rock Chick even taught Lucky how to play guitar when they first met. Lucky and Rock Chick are both slightly ditzy, but in different ways. When Rock Chick first moved to the Meadow, she initially failed to realise that Lucky and the others considered her their friend, because she didn't know how friendship worked. Rock Chick cares very deeply for Lucky and Kikkenstollio's relationship, although she tends to keep it quiet most of the time, particularly when she was younger. Birch the Woodchuck Lucky met Birch and his girlfriend Alima when the bear was frantically searching for Kikkenstollio by the river. Birch and Alima offered to help Lucky make up with Kikkenstollio in the city by escorting him to the Valentines' Concert and encouraging him to sing to her. Birch understands Lucky's frustration with being teased, even pointing this out to Fuwa when the wolf was teasing Lucky. Lucky is also jealous of Birch's singing ability. Alima the Squirrel As stated above, Lucky met Alima and Birch when looking for Kikkenstollio. The couple offered to help Lucky make up with Kikkenstollio by escorting him to the city and encouraging him to sing to her at the concert. Alima comforted Lucky in EP9 - Share the Love, when the bear was upset at his terrible singing. Lucky is jealous that Alima and Birch can sing duets and he can' sing at all. Sadie the Fox Lucky doesn't mind Sadie too much, even seeing her as an older sister figure. However, Lucky also isn't too fond of Sadie bossing him and his friends around. Lucky tried to cheer up Sadie and Fuwa in EP3 - Rock Chick, when the two were concerned about Rock Chick, but failed to cheer them up, only getting a small chuckle out of Fuwa. Sadie treats Lucky like a little brother, since she is used to being around her 5 noisy brothers. Romance Kikkenstollio the Panda Lucky has had a crush on Kikkenstollio ever since they were both 12 years old. While Lucky was confident enough around her as a friend, he felt extremely shy and nervous whenever she flirted with him. On Kikkenstollio's side of things, while she seemed confident on the outside, she had her own share of insecurities at the time. She thought that Lucky wasn't picking up her signals, instead interpreting them as "weird". As younger teenagers, Lucky often acted like he didn't care for Kikkenstollio, always insisting that "I only like her as a friend" or "She's not my type". After a while, Rock Chick caught on, but didn't say anything to anyone, silently enjoying the tender moments they shared in their younger years. Fuwa soon noticed that something was going on between the two and eventually, after failing to get a response from Lucky, went to Rock Chick and they discussed the relationship between the two bears (EP1 - Lucky to have you). Neither of the two bears confessed their feelings until 5 years later, one night on the 13th of January. The story of how they became a couple is a mystery, even to their friends. They decided to keep their relationship a secret from the others until Valentine's Day, when Lucky finally spilled it to everyone at the concert. Kikkenstollio often has to remind Lucky that she loves him the way he is, and she finds him adorable, which he questions. She often embarrasses him with her flirting and teasing, but she is also very affectionate and open about her feelings. Lucky often tries to play it cool around her but he becomes nervous very easily. They have a very lighthearted and playful relationship, including friendly banter and teasing, but they deeply care for each other. Enemies Brofist the Bat Brofist is a bully who hates Lucky and Fuwa for no reason. He also torments their friends for fun. Lucky made up a curse against Brofist, calling him "That son of a dog", since Brofist was adopted by dogs. Lucky presumably knows this because Brofist might've mentioned it randomly, but whether the bear seriously believed him or not is unknown. Neutral The Neko At first, Lucky and The Neko were on civil terms, but after The Neko kept complaining and eventually making fun of their culture, Lucky began to get irritated. He also defended Kikkenstollio when The Neko was about to attack her, claiming that he'd scar The Neko's face if she harmed Kikkenstollio, showing hidden bravery in the young bear. He also hated The Neko's rap music, along with the rest of the Meadow Dwellers. The two eventually made up, but whether they'll become friends in the future is still unknown currently. Aero the Cat Aero is on better terms with Lucky than The Neko ever was. Aero apologised to Lucky and his friends about the commotion on the first night of Aero and The Neko's visit. Aero also helped settle the commotion at the end of the story. Family Ricky the Bear Ricky is Lucky's dad, and he loves his son a lot, even sharing his love of eating with him. Ricky often embarrasses Lucky, especially in front of Kikkenstollio. He is very supportive of the two bears' relationship, already looking forward to becoming a grandfather. Ricky and his partner Honey even wrote a song for Lucky, which they sang for him at the Open Mic (EP9 - Share the Love). He gave Lucky advice in the same episode, which reminded Lucky of the advice he received from Fuwa when he was a child. In EP1 - Lucky to have you, Ricky related to his son when Lucky asked if he knew what it was like to have a broken heart. Honey the Bear Honey is Lucky's mum, and she loves her son a lot. She is very sweet to him and the two used to share the same favourite food (honey) when they were younger. She often embarrasses him in front of Kikkenstollio, and is very supportive of the two being together. She sang a song for Lucky in Episode 9 along with her partner Ricky. She helped him make up with Kikkenstollio along with her friend Angel Hair the Goddess in Episode 1. AU versions Beta Kikkenstollio Beta Lucky is from the very first version of the Kikkenstollio series, back in early development. Beta Lucky is portrayed as being a stubborn tsundere who never admits that he has a crush on Beta Kick. Underneath the surface, however, he is shown to be a little shy and embarrassed about his feelings. Alpha Kikkenstollio Alpha Lucky is the original personality for Lucky, before he was finalized. Alpha Lucky was confident, laid back, silly and was often shown with a cheerful expression in artwork. Alpha Lucky was also on equal terms with Alpha Kikkenstollio in their relationship; they were both confident and neither one felt like they weren't good enough for the other. Mirror Kikkenstollio Mirror Lucky (nicknamed Hapless) is arrogant, flirty, confident and is often belittled by Mirror Kikkenstollio. Gallery lucky1.png|Young Lucky lucky2.png|Young Lucky lucky3.png|Young Lucky lucky4.png|Young Lucky Category:Characters